


Broken Heart

by Kats02



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, F/M, Failed Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats02/pseuds/Kats02
Summary: Jaehwan's love life sucked.He was tired of playing the game of love.There could be a fair amount of casualties for any romance to not work and He was running out of options.The only thing left to blame was himself.





	1. Americano Coffee/Jeong Sewoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. There's not much to say. Just wanted publish something Jaehwan related. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Jaehwan’s love life sucked.

Even when people said that sentence was exaggerated and Jaehwan should be more positive about finding his soulmate, who may love him and only him, He just couldn’t think in a better way to describe it.

He glanced the cup of coffee in front of him, stirring the content one more time to finally take a sip of it.

 _Bitter_. Just like his life.

He glared at his large americano. Trying hard to make it the reason his destiny didn’t seem to get its shit together and stop giving him fake hopes.

He signed. How many times has he thought he found the right person? Pinning after them to later discover they’ve already found theirs. Breaking his beaten up heart without noticing. He couldn’t blame them. So he decided to put all his frustrations in that cup of coffee. Drinking it as revenge.

Although He needed a better way to deal with his life, he was blocked. So drinking a rather expensive cup of bitterness wasn't bad enough for his brain to work on it yet, not until his wallet is so thin he can’t even afford the bus.

Jaehwan was simply tired of playing the game of love. Why was it impossible to find a guy capable of loving him? There could be a fair amount of casualties for any romance to not work and He was running out of options. Blaming the timing, place, surroundings, and even the people passing by. The only thing left to blame was _himself_ and he didn't like it. Where was his ego at? He was beyond average or so he thought.

The feeling of loneliness grew in his chest. Past memories filling his turbulent mind. So He let himself go with it, spacing out in the now crowded café, remembering when his heart hurt the most.

All because of Jeong Sewoon.

Even when he was unable to blame his friend. It still hurt.

 

~•~

 

Kim Jaehwan met Jeong Sewoon in the university. Both being in the same grade of a prestigious Music University. Majoring as vocalists. Hobbies and friends in common, it was amazing how they didn't crash into each other before, and even more amazing how they grew close in a few days.

Jeong Sewoon was tall, not thin nor big. Soft and full cheeks under cute sleepy eyes, soft brown straight hair that covered just a little part of his eyes. Cherry red lips that formed a soft smile. And to top everything else, he had an incredible relaxing and soft singing voice that Jaehwan loved.

He didn't fall immediately but slowly. Each time they saw or talked which each other. He felt a little more.

_He dug his own grave._

Creating duets and performing in different places was their thing. Coffee shops, the street, the college. They spend so much time together that rumors started to spread.

 _“Kim Jaehwan and Jeong Sewoon are dating”._ Was what he heard the first time, while he was walking in the hallway, arm around Sewoon’s shoulders. He ignored those voices. He ignored them for such a long time… oh he tried. But he couldn’t denied to himself the truth.

He _liked_ those rumors. He _wanted_ them to be true. To not have fallen in love with his best friend alone. To Sewoon to return his feelings.

Sadly his wish turned against him.

“Jaehwan-hyung! I want you to meet someone. He’s Kim Donghyun.”

That was the moment he knew he never had a chance. It was like watching a movie, a rom-com. Those in which everything’s pink and perfect and makes you wanna throw-up. The type he low-key wanted his life to be.

Sewoon’s eyes were lighted by love. And Kim Donghyun’s were big and bright, full of admiration and tenderness. Both of their lips forming sweet smiles, surrounded by red cheeks.

That night Sewoon performed with Donghyun while Jaehwan watched at the table. Feeling his heart break in a million pieces.

 


	2. Cute guy / Im Youngmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He signed again giving up completely in love. 
> 
> Im Youngmin was one of the characters who had contact with his heart but never knew they did.
> 
> He still felt the need to protect him.

Jaehwan looked outside the window, at the people walking fast, wanting to reach their destiny as soon as possible, the late afternoon was fading into the night. Daylight being replaced with the artificial illumination and the lights of the locals and offices.

“Excuse me”.

Jaehwan got out of his daze, turning to look at the man in front of him. He was quite cute, soft-looking blonde hair, shiny brown eyes, pink lips forming one of the cutest smiles he had ever seen and a puppy expression in his face that he could stare at—

“Hello?”. The cute guy said, forehead furrowing.

“Hey…”. He answered. Finally getting out of his trance, he shook his head lightly.

“Hi! I’m… do you need this chair?”. He asked, doubt in his words and looking unsure. Even nervous.

“Yes!”. He yelled in panic. Surprising the blonde guy, who after a few seconds recovered himself, smiling politely and thanking Jaehwan, turning away to ask another person.

 _That was the reason he was unable to find someone_ , he though.

“Wait, no! I mean. I don't need it. Take it if you want.” He ranted.

With a bright smile, the man turned around again. Seeming somehow relieved. “Oh thanks! Its so full in here i didn’t think i could find one. Thanks.”

Maybe this was his opportunity. A casual meeting in a coffee shop, quite cliché for himself. But he could be fine with it. He just needed him to be the one.

_Then He called a name._

“Seongwu! Got the chair!”. The blonde said loudly. He had a nice voice and a thick accent. But that wasn’t important, not anymore.

“Great. C’mon Niel-ah. Let's rest for a bit”. The man behind the second voice was awfully handsome. Small face, kind of like an actor. Bright mischievous eyes about a little constellation in his cheek. Dark hair, thin red lips, tall and lanky. His face brightening at the sight of the blonde cute guy going towards him. He could see the happiness in his eyes.

He was a 100. Jaehwan a 60… maybe 80. He signed again giving up completely in love.

Just like before.

Jaehwan looked down. Playing with his hand and trying to ignore the offending cold coffee in front of him.

Maybe he needed another one.

He got up, leaving his bag and guitar at the table, he made his way to the now small line of customers. The place seemed to get jack packed for moments and this wasn’t one of them. He waited for his turn.

The barista already knew him. Not needing to hear his order again, he received him with a big smile, gentle eyes being covered a little by his red curly hair. Resembling an Alpaca like always.

“You OK, Jaehwan? It's weird when you drink more than one.”. His words were latched with concern.

“It’s fine, Youngmin-hyung. I just feel like i need the caffeine.” He dismissed, moving his hand up and down.

The barista just signed. Turning away to prepare the beverage.

Im Youngmin was one of the characters who had contact with his heart but never knew they did. The guy was too soft and fragile in Jaehwan’s sight to ever tell him what he did.

~•~

He still felt the need to protect him.

He was Sewoon’s friend at first. Becoming Jaehwan’s too with the time. He was a barista at that time too, working in one of the regular places they performed at. And to Jaehwan's misery, he knew about his feelings towards Sewoon.

Youngmin was a pilar. His base and place to hold onto when his fantasy with Sewoon got destroyed in a night. Jaehwan should’ve stepped away when he could. But he didn't.

_He regretted it._

Thats the way Jaehwan could describe his feeling about that time. The time in which Im Youngmin took his broken heart and fixed it to finally not return it. The difference with Youngmin and Sewoon was that this time, _Jaehwan broke his own heart._

He remembered how they talked on the phone overnight. All those comfortable silences. Going out, holding hands, having dinners, Everything seemed perfect. The beginning of _something_.

Then one night, a year after Sewoon broke his heart, Jaehwan made a move.

They went to a very well know karaoke after Youngmin finished his shift. Singing and drinking, they lost track of the time and the limits.

They ended up stepping over a line they _shouldn't_ have.

“ Jaehwanie… how does it feel… to kiss man?”. His Accent was thicker because of the alcohol. Stumbling on words and speaking lazily.

“Good~ why? You wanna try?”. Jaehwan asked, smirk in his face while taking a seat beside his friend. All kind of self restrained emotions running free.

“No? I mean, i don't know… I don’t like guys anyway. I’m just… curious.”. Youngmin said. Resting himself in the other’s chest. Trying to let his drunkenness go away.

Jaehwan felt like he got hit. Sobriety Coming back almost immediately. “Let yourself try, Yeah? I won’t tell anyone...” The words left his mouth without thinking. He _wanted_ to at least taste those thick red lips. To have something before _losing him too._

He approached him. Faces getting closer by each second. Youngmin never stopped resting in the other. Letting Jaehwan have his moment. Their eyes closed, breathing hitching. Lips waiting for lips.

 _They kissed_. Soft lips moving on chapped ones in feather-like motions. Jaehwan's hands started to roam. Caressing his partners shoulders, cheeks and arms, not daring to go further and break the spell.

A minute later their lips parted. Kiss broken. Breathing deeply to relax.

Jaehwan felt guilt mixed with love and excitement. Making him want to puke. This wasn't it. He kissed his drunk friend. He stared at his flustered face. Eyes covered in tears, parted dark red puffy lips. He wanted to kiss him again. Kiss him until he couldn't forget him and their breathing became frantic. He wanted to stop when Im Youngmin’s only thought was Kim Jaehwan.

But he didn't.

He gave his love a last peck and got away. Took a deep breath, cleared his mind and carried Youngmin to his home. To his bed and finally, He got in the bed too and hugged him, hopping that his friend could forgive what he did to him.

_“I love you… i’m sorry.”_

They slept together that night.

The next morning. Youngmin didn’t remember much of the last night. Smiling at Jaehwan all over the breakfast even when he was dying from the headache.

He never could tell him the truth. That day, he let himself lose him.

A few months later. Youngmin found a girl. A girl he later said he loved. _A girl he felt in love with_.

Jaehwan let himself watch and cry. He cried for god knows how long.

But this time he didn’t have his pillar.


End file.
